


Shards of Love

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, Dark, F/F, Homeworld is Horrible, Short One Shot, more of like a grey fic really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 13:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13590936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: In the end they had each other to claw through the pain.





	Shards of Love

Eons ago, before Homeworld was ripped asunder by the loss of Pink Diamond, there was an experiment. The first successful experiment and ultimately the last, a three-eyed gem that shambled on unsteady legs. She was a failed ruby warrior and a disgraced sapphire aristocrat, gems that outlived their use. The gem would have been praised, a fusion between two different gems. It was impossible to meld the two forms together, as previously thought. And she was so alien compared to the average fusion, more shapes and differences than just growing larger in form.

This gem was presented to Blue Diamond, and she ordered the fusion destroyed. There were whispers that these two gems came from Blue Diamond's court and they were forced in this form to pay for a grievous crime. But the gem broke away from her captors and fell down, down, into an uncharted colony, too far and vast to waste search teams on. The fusion's existence was purged from records following this; for Blue Diamond demanded this and it was done.

But the Rebellion crashed down and among the rebel ranks was the jumbled fusion, elegant in her fight and so different from when she first walked on new legs.

It was not easy, the first days as this. There was too much pain, searing ice and ravaging fire within her very form, but through every agonized step there was someone else that knew the pain. Someone that reached out to another someone and comforted. A soothing song within her head that slowly stopped wavering and became strong.

Garnet was not made with love in the beginning, but she declared that it was what she was made with now.

**Author's Note:**

> So for those who don't know, before Jail Break aired there was a theory that Garnet was made as an experiment by Homeworld, where she was combined by two broken "dead" gems. I believe this was before fusion was established on the show, or really explained. The theory was pretty dark for Steven Universe, but it was interesting! I thought it'd be fun to do a short fic about the concept.


End file.
